In Another World
by stinichra
Summary: Collection inspired by the word of the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I got the idea to do this from **Artemis Rayne** and **NeoNails** of the Covert Affairs fandom (if you watch the show, you should definitely be reading their stories). They use the Word of the Day to write unrelated one shots. I thought I'd give it a try. I will not be doing it every day. Mine will also be a day behind (this entry is for the July 16th word). I plan to bounce between M&M and Mayan. Whichever couple comes to mind when I read the word will be the focus of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or the show. Things would be quite different if I was the sheriff over there.

* * *

><p><em>Abject - utterly hopeless, miserable, humiliating, or wretched<em>

* * *

><p>She rarely complained about her predicament, but Maya currently found she wanted nothing more than to do exactly that. Never had she imagined she would be a complete slave to another person. That wasn't what she thought she was signing up for. It started off as the happiest feeling in the world, but was now the most difficult thing she'd ever done in her life. The scary part was that it was only the beginning.<p>

Frustrated, she leaned her head back on the couch, mentally evaluating her options. She'd been at her present task for ten minutes and there was no dignified way to get out of this. Before selecting the only viable choice, Maya tried to handle it herself. It was during this last ditch attempt that she heard the long suffering sigh. "Maya-"

"I already know what you're going to say. So save it, ok? I thought I could do it myself this time." She reclined against the sofa again, ceasing the useless bending and stretching.

"But I can help-"

"I didn't want your help," she growled as the dam opened. "I want to be able to do one thing myself. Is that too much to ask? I can't do anything anymore. I miss wine, and heels, and walking normally, and not having to pee every five seconds, and wearing a size six, and not having to ask someone to tie my damn shoes for me."

If he'd learned nothing else, Ethan knew to tread carefully at times like this. While she ranted about things she missed, he quietly settled on the table by her feet, tying said shoes. When he finished, he moved forward to kiss her expanded belly and whispered, "Mommy's just really excited to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** I want to clarify that I don't think pregnancy is horrible, humiliating, or wretched. But not being able to do every day things can get to you during that time. How'd I do?


	2. Canonical

**Author's Note:** I managed to write this on on the same day. I hope the word fits and that I get better at this over time.

* * *

><p><em>canonical: authorized; recognized; accepted<em>

_So, this is it_. The thought entered Maya's mind and settled there as she ran her index finger over the words on the paper. Reading and touching it brought a sense of crushing finality. That was ridiculous, right? It was her actions that set the wheels into motion. This is what she wanted. Right?

The choked sob that burst from her could not be stopped. She dropped into the seat in front of her desk, her entire hand covering the paperwork before her. Her fingers again caressed his name. Her _ex-husband's_ name. Thinking of him like that felt wrong, unnatural. But this is what they both needed to move on with their lives. To become the people they were always meant to be. Their marriage was a detour, a distraction. They both knew that.

Now, it was time for a new beginning. With a new job. A new man.

Her cell phone rang and she saw that new man's name on the caller ID. "Hey."

"Hey, babe. Are you home? I've been knocking on the door for a couple minutes."

"I'm so sorry. I was… taking a nap and didn't hear it. I'll grab my things and meet you at the car." After she hung up, she picked her purse up from the bed and slung it over her shoulder. At the last second before she walked out the door, she went back to the desk to put the papers in the drawer. She ignored the quick stab of pain at what the documents meant. You need an end to have a beginning, she told herself.

It didn't matter that her pulse didn't jump at the sound of his voice. It didn't matter that her heart didn't stop at the sight of him. It didn't matter that every day was exactly the same as the last. What she had now was consistent. What she had now was what she'd said she wanted.

So it didn't matter if she wasn't so sure that's what she wanted anymore. It was over.


	3. Feign

**Author's Note:** I'm behind again, but I'm still trying. Here's the word for July 22nd.

**feign:** to represent fictitiously; put on an appearance of.

* * *

><p>Hopeful. Excited. Happy. Those were the words she thought as she looked around the Quartermaine mansion. Her first trip back in a year and Maya couldn't believe the change in atmosphere. This house used be filled with bitterness, loneliness, and anger. But not today.<p>

She'd come home ostensibly to attend a party for Michael. Wanting to please his girlfriend and great-grandfather, the young man started working at ELQ the previous summer and realized he had a knack for corporate ruthlessness. Edward was almost giddy at the discovery. Now, with Michael's decision to continue on that path, Edward saw reason to celebrate. He loved getting his family together, and so, here she was. Sipping champagne in the city she'd left over a year ago.

Across the room, Ethan held a glass of dark liquid, probably from Edward's special stock. Eschewing his normal wear, or what she remembered as his everyday wear, he'd dressed for the occasion in a shirt and tie. While one hand held his beverage, the fingers of the other were intertwined with a blonde. A beautiful blonde who was actually swinging their connected hands. Therein lie the real reason she attended the soiree.

Shit. She felt like an idiot. When Edward called to check in, he'd casually mentioned Ethan's new relationship. Maya couldn't explain why, but she felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart. She was the one who ended their relationship. Left him for a man she'd only stayed with for a few months afterward. Yet, hearing that he'd found someone else, that it could be something real, hurt like a bitch.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Maya?"

She turned around to find Edward smiling at her. "Of course. I'm glad I could be here for this."

"I guess you are, since you practically invited yourself."

"Wh- You invited me to come up!"

The patriarch snorted. "After you blatantly hinted that you wanted to be here. I may be old, but I'm not stupid, young lady. I know you came here to check out Ethan's new lady friend."

"That's absurd," Maya denied. "I wanted to-"

"Please, dear, you don't have to lie to me."

There was no reason to argue with him when he was right and it was unlikely he would believe anything she had to say. There was no need to waste her breath. "Am I that obvious?" She hoped his answer would be no. She would hate to think that everyone could look at her and guess the real reason she'd come back to Port Charles. But whatever response he may have given was thwarted by the arrival of none other than Ethan and Blondie themselves. She could only hope Ethan wouldn't be able to see through her cheerful façade.

Ethan kept an amicable relationship with Edward, even after his marriage to Maya deteriorated. For some reason, the old man had a soft spot for him and Ethan felt the same. However, Edward failed to mention that the ex-Mrs. Lovett would be making an appearance.

A year later and it was still hard to see her. Ethan had been watching her from the time she entered the house about an hour ago. Maya was as gorgeous as ever, practically shining in the casual lavender dress. He did his best to give Rachel all of his attention, but his gaze strayed back to Maya often. Too often. Finally, he felt like he would go crazy if he stayed any longer.

It was simple to convince Rachel to go, and the two headed over to say goodbye to Edward. He could've cursed when he realized Edward and Maya's conversation wasn't about to end. He would have to speak to her. The mere thought of it made his heartbeat speed up, the organ pounding forcefully in his chest. He didn't want to feel like this. He didn't want her to know how much she still affected him. He had a new woman in his life now; Maya shouldn't be able to make him feel so damn much.

With tremendous effort, he pushed those feelings down. It was time to put those conman skills to use. He refused to let her see him sweat. Game on.


	4. Erubescent

**Author's Note:** I know I go back and forth between following the GH way of ending it and pretending that never happened. It just happens. I hope it's not confusing. Here's the July 23 word.

**erubescent**: becoming red or reddish; blushing

* * *

><p>What a scene. From her position outside of Kelly's, Maya Ward Lovett could see the amusing scene inside perfectly. After repeatedly warning her husband about his friendly attitude towards Kristina Corinthos Davis, it looked like it finally caught up with him.<p>

The brazen little mob kid was pushing up on Ethan, in broad daylight, in the middle of the diner. She had to give the girl credit for her persistence. Maya had been in town long enough to realize that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Kristina was determined to get what she wanted, damn the consequences. It was funny to her, in its insanity. There was no way she would get what she wanted this time. Though try as he might, Ethan was having a hard time getting that across to her, while he tried to get away from the young girl without causing a ruckus. This would probably be the point where she, the helpful wife, entered and rescued him. Except she wanted to enjoy the show a bit more.

Without going in, Maya couldn't be sure what exactly Kristina was doing, but the terrified look on Ethan's face was a major clue. The girl was literally creating a new category of bold. Ethan jumped a little in his chair and it looked like he was pushing Kristina's hand away from him.

Ok, then. Time to interfere.

Both Ethan and Kristina turned toward her as she pushed through the door. It was impossible to miss the look of relief and gratitude on the latter's face. He practically leapt from his seat when she walked over to their table. "Maya, my beautiful wife. You're late."

She accepted the kiss on the cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist. Maya looked adoringly up at him, smiled at Kristina. "Well, you had Kristina to keep you company. Someone could've tried to put their hands on him while I was away. And then I'd have to take matters into my own hands. I've discovered that I'm pretty possessive when it comes to my man." She noticed the teen's face turn red, but had a feeling any embarrassment wouldn't last long. This one needed a demonstration. "Thanks for keeping him safe," punctuating the statement with a squeeze on his ass. Predicting that it would be prudent to exit before Ethan burst into laughter, Maya left the dining establishment still entangled with him.

"You certainly took your sweet time coming in to rescue me."

"I couldn't help watching. But don't worry, I believe I've scared warned off your pint sized stalker." Just prior to following him out the door, she tossed a parting grin over her shoulder. Knew the younger girl had interpreted it correctly when she reddened more.

That ought to do it.


	5. Ambsace

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. I had the idea in my head, but didn't write it out until now. I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I'm tired of looking at it lol I'm hoping it doesn't come across as **completely** inappropriate for the occasion. You'll see what I mean. This one's for the July 31st word. I'll try not too be so far behind on the word next time! Also, it's super long. I could've cut it down, but figured I'd keep the length since it's been a while since the last one. Let me know what you think?

**ambsace:** the smallest amount or distance

* * *

><p>"Please allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dante Falconeri!" As the singer from the wedding band enthusiastically announced the newly wedded couple, Dante entered the ballroom carrying his new wife in his arms, both grinning like fools. At least, that's how Ethan interpreted it, but he was incredibly happy for his little sister and her new husband.<p>

So, he'd wait until they got back from their honeymoon before he killed her. It was the least he could do. Inviting his ex-wife to the festivities and seating her at the table next to him warranted immediate action. Great brother that he was, he was willing to postpone it in deference to her happiness.

Ethan supposed he should've been prepared for her appearance. During their brief marriage, Maya developed a close friendship with his sister, something he'd supported at the time. Apparently, keeping the heartbreaking details of their divorce less than a year ago to himself was not serving him well tonight. His sister believed the decision to split was mutual. He'd been too proud, too hurt to admit to her that Maya had actually broken his heart for the first, and if there was a God, only time in his life.

Standing with all the other guests as they applauded the new Falconeri couple, Ethan let his eyes wander back to Maya. In a sapphire blue strapless dress that skimmed her knees, she still made his heart beat a little faster. She looked so effortlessly and unbelievably sexy. Without looking his way or doing anything at all, she managed to turn him on, which angered him. His body evidently didn't care about what she'd done to his heart. It just wanted her.

Committed to pretending as if she wasn't in attendance, he set out to enjoy the rest of his sister's wedding. His plan worked amazingly well. He spent the night being the most charming version of himself, stepped out onto the dance floor more than a few times, and reveled in celebrating this momentous occasion of Lulu's life. Everything was going perfectly. Until tradition intervened.

"Ok, people. It's about that time," the singer announced after the band finished an upbeat number that had most of the guests dancing. "We need all the single guys out there to gather 'round. You know what's coming." Amidst the jokes, laughter, and groans, he cajoled a nice amount of men into joining. "It won't kill you. Let's help the groom out here."

With no plans of adding himself to the group, Ethan stood off to the side. His hope was that no one noticed or cared that he wasn't participating. It proved futile as his brand new brother-in-law spotted him and pointed him out, directing him over to the crowd. Fine. He'd play along, dodge the garter, and watch how the rest played out from the sidelines. It was the perfect plan. Until Dante aimed straight for him and the garter landed on his shoulder.

It now seemed he would be committing a _double_ homicide in a few weeks.

\\\\\

If there was one thing Maya was not expecting, it was her body's visceral reaction to seeing Ethan again. Obviously, she knew she would see him and she would be lying if she said she hadn't agonized over what she would wear when she saw him for the first time in eight months. However, she hadn't counted on how he would look. How had she forgotten how sinful he looked in a suit? Any time he dressed up, he brought to mind the most decadent dessert imaginable. The contrast of his scruffy facial hair and often unruly hair with tailored suits… She sighed to herself. Time away from him hadn't lessened that appeal at all.

It was nearly impossible for Maya to keep her eyes off of him, watching as he flirted his way through the women and danced with his sister. She laughed when he got pulled into the garter toss and somehow managed to end up with it. She couldn't help the wayward thought that whoever caught the bouquet would be a lucky lady. Then Maxie came over and literally dragged her into the group of women awaiting Lulu's bouquet toss. She went along easily, figured in the crowd of rowdy single female guests, she would be fine. To lower her chances of catching the flowers, she stood to the left of the stage Lulu was on. It was a fantastic plan. Until the flowers came flying through the air straight towards her. She lifted her hand to avoid getting hit and caught it. The sneaky smile on Lulu's face confirmed Maya's belief that Ethan still hadn't told his sister the truth about their divorce.

Immediately, Maya found him on the other side of the ballroom. His eyes never left hers as he grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and brought it to the center of the dance floor. Playing up his role as if there was nothing negative between them, he twirled the garter around his finger while she sat. Ever dramatic, Ethan bowed a bit as she settled in the chair. Though his customary playful smirk was present, his eyes exuded heat. His gaze was hot, smoldering, laced with a touch of anger, and so intense she thought she might melt in the chair.

He knelt at her feet and lifted her left leg from the floor. He slid his fingertips softly down her calf, then pulled the garter over her shoe. The first part went quickly. Hardly taking any time, the lacy garment went up her lower leg and over her knee. That's when Ethan slowed it down just a bit. He pressed what looked like a chaste kiss to her knee, but felt like his lips branding her. His eyes stayed on hers the whole time. This part, the chemistry, the heat, the attraction, the incessant need that neither could shake… this was what scared her away. But tonight, she couldn't have run if her life depended on it.

Certainly aware of how he was affecting her, Ethan turned towards the crowd, comically shooting his eyebrows up and down. They wanted a show and that's exactly what they would get. But when he looked back at Maya, she knew neither of them found this remotely amusing. Being in this position was equal parts tempting and painful. To be reminded of what they would never have again… It wasn't what either had in mind for this night. Her fingers gripped the sides of the chair so forcefully that her hands were beginning to hurt. But the challenge in his eyes when he leaned forward and whispered, "Tense?" had her loosening her hold. Ethan knew precisely what he was doing. He was armed with the knowledge to get her right where he wanted her, right where he was - near to bursting with wanting something he couldn't have.

Two could play that game. Maya put one hand on the side of his face, his five o'clock shadow delightfully rough against her palm. Moving her hand further into his hair, she pulled him closer. She saw his eyes darken, the lids lower just enough for her to notice. "No, not tense at all."

All the while, his nimble fingers were moving the garter further up her thigh inch… by inch… by inch. His thumb brushed her inner thigh during its travels, the resulting hitch in her breath bringing the smirk back to his face. In retaliation, she gently scratched a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. At his quiet groan, she smiled and fanned herself with the other hand for the crowd that was unaware of how high his hand actually was. The fingers of said hand spread out, digits rubbing oh so close to her heat. Maya fought the need to scoot forward on the chair. If he moved one half inch higher…

Abruptly, two of the evil offenders pulled the garter and released it with a soft snap. Ethan removed his hands from underneath her dress, those devilish fingers not missing the opportunity to torture her once more on their way out. He rose from the floor, offering his hand to assist her. Smiles plastered on both of their faces, they bowed in response to the crowd's catcalls and whistles.

The entire exchange probably took less than two minutes. Two minutes that felt like twenty. Two of the hottest minutes she'd experienced in too long. Two minutes that she wished had never ended. But that was the way of it, right? All good things, fantastically pleasurable as they might be, came to an end.

So it was with a polite nod to each other that they separated, both heading in opposite directions.


	6. Chaptalize

**Author's Note:** This one is also super long, probably because it's the sequel to the last one. The next one will probably be shorter. I almost made a THIRD chapter to this Lulu's Wedding Saga, but decided against it. It might come up later if the right word comes along. Anyway, this is for the August 8th word. Enjoy!

Follows C5 - Ambsace.

**chaptalize:** to increase the alcohol in a wine by adding sugar.

* * *

><p>From the dance floor, Ethan aimed straight for the bar on his way to the exit. He grabbed a glass of the venue's own wine in each hand, rethought it and picked up one more before leaving. He couldn't stay in the ballroom for one second more. What just happened on that floor… His heart hadn't stopped pounding in his chest yet. He didn't know if it ever would. He took a deep breath, the floral aroma causing him to look around at his surroundings. Outside of the mansion where Lulu's wedding was being held were gorgeous gardens, one of which he found himself in now. Up ahead of him was a stone bench positioned by a fountain. Fine a place as any to start drinking away this night.<p>

The temperature was a bit cooler than normal for late summer, the night less humid with a calming breeze that would have settled him on any other night. A night that didn't consist of him and Maya doing… whatever they'd done. He couldn't even explain what happened to himself. Was it flirting? Seduction? A contest of wills? Or near surrender on both their parts?

It was a frightening enough thought for him to down the first glass of wine in one swallow, the potency surprising him in its strength. Sitting the empty glass and one full one next to him on the bench, Ethan held the last between his hands, rolling it back and forth, watching the liquid swirl in the crystal.

"You bloody idiot," he mumbled to himself. He let himself get too close to her. Touching her, caressing the soft skin of her thighs, feeling her hands on him… He wanted to fall right back into her. Just one more time. But he was at least smart enough to know that once more would never, ever be enough. Not with her.

He glanced up from his glass and found that he had a direct view inside a room of the large house. It was one of the sitting rooms off the side of the main ballroom. And lo and behold, look who was in there. The temptress herself. He could _not_ win tonight. From his location, he saw her sit on one of the couches, an identical glass of wine in her hand, as well. But where Ethan drowned his, Maya placed hers on the table in front of her. Head in her hands, he thought he saw her shoulders shake before she rose to pace the room, fingers swiping at her eyes now and then.

What had they done to each other? Trying to prove that they could handle being close did nothing but show that was the one thing they couldn't do. There was still too much there. Too much lust, too much passion, too much betrayal, and, at least on his end, too much love. He felt like ten kinds of fool, but there it was. He still loved her.

He continued to watch her slowly circle the room, returning to the couch from which she'd started. When she picked up her glass from the table, he lifted his, too. This time Ethan sipped the strong libation, while her actions mirrored the way he devoured glass number one. It's his second glass that allows the crazy thoughts float to the forefront of his brain. He started thinking that maybe he was wrong, maybe they _could _have one more time. It could be exactly what they need, to just work each other out of their systems.

On the heels of that thought, Maya paused in front of the window and saw him. Hardly three seconds passed before she went straight to the door, opened it, and stood in the doorway, arms on both sides of the jamb.

Time seemed to stand still. Rooted to the bench, Ethan couldn't move, and didn't know if he should. He could see in her face, in her body language that they'd had similar thoughts. But could anything good really come of this? It was unlikely that they would seamlessly go back to their lives if they acted on this insane passion. One, or both, of them would carry the scars they'd undoubtedly leave on each other. Yet aware of that, he knew that if she made the move, he wouldn't be able to resist her. Not again. Not twice in one night. No matter what she'd done to him before. Because, fuck it all, he still loved her and was starting to believe that she was it for him.

Maya whispered his name, the sound carrying to him on the wind, longing, regret, and want laced throughout the five letters. She wasn't too far, only a short winding stone path from the door to the fountain separated them. She was the first to move, taking the steps that would bring her closer to him. On a sigh, he recognized for the last time that he never had a chance. Neither of them did, really. Something inside of them was drawn to each other and it seemed like a bond that wasn't going to break, despite their wish to be done with it. Before she reached him, he finished the second and drowned the third glass of wine.

He didn't say anything when she stopped in front of him; Maya didn't, either. What was there to say? They reached for each other at almost the same exact time. His hands cupped her face, hers slid inside his suit jacket, gripping his shirt for dear life. Their mouths collided and they fell into the familiar rhythm as if no time had passed. Kissing her was like finding something he'd lost. It started in a rush, two people afraid this was all they'd have, but gradually developed into a languid reunion of lips. His head spun, from the wine or the kiss or the combination of both, Ethan didn't know. It didn't matter and he didn't care. No woman since her had been able to make him feel like this. To make him forget everything but her, to set his entire body on fire with a kiss. His hands left her face to travel along her body, skimming down her sides to her ass, and fitting her to him. He greedily swallowed the moan she gave in response.

It wasn't when her hands moved up the front of his shirt, caressing and rubbing as she went, until she reached his collar, that her mouth left his. Hands fisted into his hair, Maya kissed his jaw, up to his ear. "Ethan, I -"

"No, don't," he interrupted, his voice a desire filled growl. Ethan didn't want to hear that she was sorry, that she missed him, that she'd made a mistake, or that she hadn't meant to hurt him, that she had a wonderful new life. He didn't want to know. All he wanted was to feel. Feel her, feel _them_. In this moment that belonged only to the two of them. "Let's just…"

"Ok." Her lips burned an unhurried path back to his, as he continued to rediscover her taste, and she his. She didn't need him to finish the sentence; she understood.

Reality would intervene soon enough.


	7. Polysemous

**Author's Note:** My sincerest apologies. Things got busy in life. I'm pretty booked this weekend, but I'm hoping I have a little time to write a few more. I want to catch up. I'm so behind! This one's for the August 16th word. It's short and silly. Hope you like it.

** polysemous:** having a diversity of meanings.

* * *

><p>"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Maya asked in disbelief. "Seriously. When you listen to what you're saying it makes sense to you?"<p>

Undeterred, Ethan responded, "Of course it does. But I'm sure you think you're right."

"Because I am."

"Not this time, love. I know what she wants." His wife's indelicate snort was ignored as he picked up the box of snacks from the table. "This is what she asked for."

"Ethan, she's not hungry." Maya pointed to Teddy, the bear that she'd retrieved from the living room. "She was asking for him."

"You're off and you can't even see it. That word didn't sound anything like Teddy."

"She's ten months old! Of course it didn't sound exactly like Teddy."

Before Ethan could respond, Eden repeated the noise that had sparked the debate between her parents. They both remained staunch in their belief that they were right.

"How about a wager then, love? Loser has to take care of that present she just left."

Being married to Ethan, Maya was accustomed to almost everything in their life turning into a bet of some sort. But she was on a winning streak with this particular "event." They both glanced at their beautiful daughter, who was currently smiling up at her mother and father, and answered, "Oh, you're on."


End file.
